1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector device which is used for the electrical connection with a flat circuit body such as a flexible flat cable.
2. Related Art
As a connector device, various connector devices for connection between a circuit on a circuit board and a flat circuit body such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC) with electric wires have been suggested (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78842 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-141127). An example related to this type of connector device is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 4.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a connector device 100 includes a connector 101 fixed onto a circuit board (not illustrated) and a slider 120 fitted to the connector 101 through sliding insertion.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the connector 101 includes a connector housing 102 and a plurality of terminals 110. The connector housing 102 includes a slider fitting chamber 103 into which an insertion guide portion 122 of the slider 120 is inserted, and a plurality of terminal accommodation chambers 104 which are arranged in parallel at intervals in a direction orthogonal to an insertion direction of the insertion guide portion 122. The slider fitting chamber 103 is open to the outside by an insertion opening 103a. Each of the terminal accommodation chambers 104 is formed to surround the upper, lower, and inner peripheries of the slider fitting chamber 103. Each of the terminal accommodation chambers 104 is open to the upper surface, the lower surface, and the inner surface of the slider fitting chamber 103. A press-fitting wall portion 105 is provided in each of the terminal accommodation chambers 104 of the connector housing 102.
The terminal 110 includes a first connection portion 111 connected to a contact point (not illustrated) of a circuit board side and a second connection portion 112 connected to a contact point (not illustrated) of a flat circuit body 130. The first connection portion 111 is disposed on the outer side of the connector housing 102. The first connection portion 111 is connected to the contact point (not illustrated) of the circuit board side by soldering. The second connection portion 112 includes an interposed press-fitting portion 113 and a terminal contact portion 114 which are disposed at an interval therebetween. The terminal 110 is fixed to the connector housing 102 by the interposed press-fitting portion 113 being press-fitted between the press-fitting wall portion 105 and an upper surface wall portion 102a. The interposed press-fitting portion 113 and the terminal contact portion 114 are disposed at the upper and lower positions of the terminal accommodation chamber 104 and are disposed to oppose each other with the slider fitting chamber 103 interposed therebetween.
The terminal contact portion 114 includes a contact protrusion 114a which protrudes toward the slider fitting chamber 103. A tapered surface 114c is formed from the contact protrusion 114a to a tip end 114b. The terminal contact portion 114 is disposed in the terminal accommodation chamber 104 in a state where the contact protrusion 114a protrudes toward the slider fitting chamber 103.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the slider 120 includes a slider body 121 and a pressing cover 125 which causes the tip end of the flat circuit body 130 to be interposed between the bottom surface of the slider body 121 and the pressing cover 125.
The slider body 121 includes the insertion guide portion 122 inserted into the slider fitting chamber 103. The tip end of the insertion guide portion 122 is provided with a terminal pressing portion 123 which protrudes downward. The terminal pressing portion 123 has a tapered surface 123a formed on the lower surface thereof. The flat circuit body 130 is disposed along the bottom surface of the slider body 121 so that a tip end 130a (see FIGS. 4A and 4B) of the flat circuit body 130 is positioned on the rear end of the tapered surface 123a. 
The pressing cover 125 fixes the flat circuit body 130 at a position in front of a contact point position of the flat circuit body 130.
In the above-described configuration, the insertion guide portion 122 of the slider 120 is inserted into the slider fitting chamber 103 from the insertion opening 103a of the connector 101. As illustrated in FIG. 4A, the tapered surface 123a of the terminal pressing portion 123 then abuts on the contact protrusion 114a of the terminal 110 which protrudes toward the slider fitting chamber 103, and the terminal contact portion 114 is elastically deformed in the depth direction of the terminal accommodation chamber 104 by the pressing force, which allows the insertion of the insertion guide portion 122. The terminal contact portion 114 is gradually displaced in the depth direction of the terminal accommodation chamber 104 by following the tapered surface 123a of the terminal pressing portion 123. In addition, even when the tip end 130a of the flat circuit body 130 is slightly lowered from the bottom surface of the insertion guide portion 122, the tapered surface 123a of the terminal pressing portion 123 takes the tip end 130a of the flat circuit body 130 onto the lower surface of the flat circuit body 130 and slides thereon. When the insertion guide portion 122 is inserted to an insertion completion position, the contact protrusion 114a of the terminal contact portion 114 comes in pressure contact with the contact point (not illustrated) of the flat circuit body 130 by the elastic restoring force.